


Valkyrie Flavor

by FactualUnity



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cooking, F/M, Fluff, Harem, Kissing, Lots of kissing, Multi, One Shot Collection, Romance, Sister Harem, Slice of Life, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactualUnity/pseuds/FactualUnity
Summary: The Valkyries wonder about kissing. Their Master, Shirou Emiya, decides to indulge them.
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Valkyrie Hildr | Lancer, Emiya Shirou/Valkyrie Ortlinde | Lancer, Emiya Shirou/Valkyrie Thrud | Lancer, Emiya Shirou/Valkyrie | Lancer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Kissing

“Oi, Master! What is kissing like?”

Shirou Emiya turned his head around, away from the dish he was preparing. The Pink haired Lancer servant was leaning over the counter, smiling at him innocently, almost like a cat that had found something extremely interesting.

“What?” He asked, looking bewildered. Remembering his duty, he went back to his Stekt Strömming, a Scandinavian dish he found in an old cooking book. After knowing the identities of his Servants, he felt compelled to serve them food from their home region.

“What is kissing like. How it feels. You must know, right?” Asked Hildr again. Of the three Valkyries, she was the most outgoing. Despite her initial almost robot-like disposition, she warmed up to him rather quickly despite his… less than stellar leadership.

“I-I-” he stuttered, unable to find the words. He did find girls attractive and all, especially Rin and Sakura; but he never dwelt on it. He had duties, he had training, he could not waste time on that kind of thing.

“Stop bothering Master, Hildr. It’s clear now he has not the desired experience.” Said Thrud, the blonde Valkyrie, from the table in the mess hall.

“P-Perhaps Master could give us a demonstration.” Said Ortlinde, hiding under her hood. The black haired Valkyrie was extremely shy, and even from this distance Shirou could see her blush. At hearing this, Hildr seemed to light up.

“Can you?” She asked him, going now to his side.

_Can I?_ Shirou wondered. He looked at Thrud. The sisters insisted they were all the same, however, it was clear as day that she was like the eldest in their chain of command. Not only that, but the more time he spent with them, the more the girls seemed to change.

They became more distinct, personality and appearance wise. Their bodies adopted their own proportions; and they gained varying interest. Thrud in particular liked video games; Ortlinde had a knack for tinkering with machines in her private time, and Hildr… she liked flying around the town, helping people under the excuse of following his Master’s orders.

“I… I mean…” He began to say, trying his hardest to focus on cooking. One dish was ready. “If you want…” He said.

“You know we must follow your directive, Master. So, it’s all up to you.” She said. Shirou looked at her, blushing.

“I recommend t-t-that course of action, Master.” Said Ortlinde. Shirou was now beet red. He could kiss her, if he asked. But that would be selfish, against their interests. He was someone who helped people, who gave them what they needed. Did Hildr need this? No. Did he need this? No.

But… some part of him wanted it. It was human to have desires; the Valkyries had many times stated they had none of their own, no wish for the grail. He thought the same, but his heart kept banging against his chest, making him want to take action.

Was it so wrong to, once in a while, be selfish? Tohsaka didn't seem to think so. She was his teacher, and so, he would take her advice.

He finished his final plate. He was amazed at how naturally cooking came to him. He didn’t even need to think.

He looked at Hildr.

“Alright… let’s kiss.” He said, determined. Hildr beamed at him, happy. And that made him happy as well.

“Yay. Alright, here I go!” She said, and puckered her lips. She wasn’t as tall and him, and so had to stand on her toes. Shirou looked at her kind of exaggerated facial expression.

“Hildr… That’s not how you do it.” Said Ortlinde.

“Oh?” Asked Hildr, her face returning to a neutral expression.

“I’ll forward the information I gathered from lady Taiga’s movies.” Said Ortlinde. Suddenly, Hildr’s head wings shot up like antennas.

“Oh, I see I see. Then..” She said, before grabbing his face and bringing it down to her level. Her lips instantly captured his like a bird of prey.

It felt… unexpected. Her lips were soft, yet where wrapping around his in an aggressive and passionate manner. He felt like steel melting in a forge, completely at his Servant’s mercy. She kissed him from different angles, turning her head. He let her guide him, feeling her lips and losing himself in the sensation. He even leaned forward, trying to selfishly get more of her.

After a while they separated, both gasping for air and blushing.

“Wow. That was amazing…” Said Hildr. “Can I have more?” She asked then.

“Hildr!” Thrud said. Her voice was loud and strangely indignant. She stood up from the table violently. “Don’t you think you’ve distracted Master enough?” She asked.

“Sorry, Sorry.” Said Hildr, sheepishly stepping away from him. He… wanted more. Needed more, but didn’t want to force them to do anything. “But you gotta admit, it’s quite pleasant.” Said Hildr. At this, Thrud blushed. Shirou looked at her curiously. She seemed to notice his gaze.

“We can share memories, remember.” She answered.

“R-Right. Then…” He began to say. Out of the three, he found Thrud the most attractive, for some reason.

“But it’s one thing to know of it, and another to experience it. So…” Said Thrud, looking at the floor. She wanted to kiss him. She was so close to voicing it.

“You want to…?” he asked, stopping himself short, clearly embarrassed.

“I-I should not…” She began to say.

“To want something is to be human. And I want you guys to be able to have wants and needs. It’s not fair that you need to act like machines just because somebody said so. If you can change, If I can help you change then… I’ll do it.” He said, a determined look on his face. He was aware of his hypocrisy, but he did not care in the least.

The blonde Valkyrie looked at him, surprised.

“Alright… Then… could you?” She asked, fidgeting. Shirou stepped up to her, deciding to take matters in his own hands. Thrud was as tall as him, maybe a little more. He was jealous.

He grabbed her chin, and took her lips with his. It was… different. Still soft, but not as warm. Tender, more like. No sudden movements, no fight for dominance. Just a kiss that lasted for some time. He liked it. It was sweet.

They separated, and Thrud touched her lips with her fingers.

“So that’s what it is.” She said. He smiled, then turned his head to the remaining sister. She was looking at him intently.

“Ortlinde?” he asked. The Valkyrie stood up and went to him, floating from the floor. They were of similar height, so she did not need to do that. Still, she moved fast, and planted a chaste kiss of him. It was momentary, but it was cute. So he leaned and planted one of his own on her.

The girl was surprised, but smiled all the same. The four of them remained in silence for a moment before Shirou decided to end it.

“So… I made you something special. Stekt Strömming, hope you like it.” He said while putting the dishes on the table. The three sisters helped him set the table, floating around like worker bees.

As they sat and ate, he could see their delighted faces.

“Quite acceptable. Elicits a… warm feeling. Nostalgia maybe.” Said Thrud, taking another bite.

“Just say it’s amazing.” Said Hildr, mouth full of it.

“It’s… very good.” Said Ortlinde, eating under her hood. Shirou smiled. They almost seemed like a family now.

“I’m glad. A little compensation for that Berserker business.” He said, scratching the back of his head.

“No need to worry Master. Or combat capability is optimal now. The target will be disposed off.” Said Thrud.

“Yeah, leave it to us, Master!” Said Hildr, beaming at him from the other side of the table.

“We’ll protect you.” Said Ortlinde, from his side. He smiled once again. In return, he would protect them as well, with his life if he must.

But they already knew that.


	2. Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing Thrud to Caster, Ortlinde and Hildr talk to Shirou.

Shirou Emiya could not sleep. Despite his injuries, despite his strained magic circuits and the long day that had ensued, he still could not sleep. Nightmares plagued his mind. Memories that were not his. He knew of dream sharing with Servants, he had been in many battlefields, observing them and the tragic heroes within from the perspective of the Valkyries.

The memories that prevented sleep from taking root different. They were invasive, unwanted, and too real. He saw hills, he saw swords, he saw a man that had been betrayed by everything he believed in. He hated it, he loathed it, but it also made his heart break.

He rolled around for the fifth time that night, he was hot inside his futon, and so he threw the covers off him, giving him some air. He was bare chested, because he had believed that it would be enough to stave off the heat that he felt inside of him. Alas, it had not helped at all.

He put himself on his left side, looking at the entrance to his room. What could he do? What could he achieve now? No matter how much he thought about it, he could not come up with anything.

“Master?” He heard a voice. A shadow appeared behind the sliding door. “Requesting permission to enter quarters.” It was quiet, subdued, polite. It was Ortlinde’s.

“Y-Yes, come in.” The black haired Valkyrie entered his room, floating off the floor, before landing next to his bed. He incorporated, trying to cover his upper body with his sheets. “Is everything alright?” He asked.

“Yes. Hildr is asleep, healing from her injuries. She won’t wake up for some time.” Shirou winced, remembering the pink haired Servant’s body, pierced by her sister’s own weapon. His chest tightened. He felt cold. He had caused this.

“I’m sorry.” Ortlinde’s eyes widened, but she said nothing. “If it hadn’t been for me, If I hadn’t tried to save Fuji-nee, then, Thrud would still be here.” Shirou closed his eyes, bearing the pain. It hurt, to be open, to accept his mistakes. He wanted to have no regrets but every event in this Grail War made it difficult.

“We are going to rescue her, are we not?” Asked the black haired Servant, looking at him with an impassive expression.

“I sure as hell am going to try but, it’s likely Tohsaka already has a plan. And if she does, she’ll probably succeed, and then I wouldn’t blame Thrud for going with her instead of me.” His admission hurt, but it was true. Rin was a fantastic Master, who never gave up, and had the talent and power to prove it.

“Thrud is unlikely to abandon us, Master.” Ortlinde war right of course. Thrud’s care and loyalty to her sisters was apparent from the moment they had made the pact with him.

“Well, you could always go with Tohsaka was well.” Shirou heard Ortlinde gasp, it was slight, but he had good hearing. He looked at the girl beside him. She had a hand to her chest, and her eyes were glistening.

“Master? Could you please clarify?” She asked. Her voice had remained neutral. Shirou sighed, this had been coming for some time.

“I’m just saying; you three would be better off without me. You’d win the grail in no time for sure.” Lancer said nothing for a moment, and looked away for him. He did the same.

As if on cue, the door to his room slid open once again, revealing the pink haired Hildr.

“What’s going on, sister?” Asked the Valkyrie, going to sit at the side opposite of Ortlinde. They had him trapped.

“Master was considering rescinding his contract to Tohsaka Rin. I believe that to be a poor decision.” Said Ortlinde. Hildr’s eyes widened, mouth opening.

“Eh!? Really?! Why Master!?” The pink haired girl was now shaking him slightly. Ever since they… kissed; she had been sticking to his side. Calmly, he grabbed her hands and got them off him with a smile.

“I just think that you’d have better chances with Tohsaka. Archer was right, I’m just some kid that’s lost and broken. I’m not… I’m not the hero you guys are searching for.” he hung his head. His weakness was now out in the open. Any half decent Servant would leave, even if he hoped they would stay.

“Master. Permission to speak freely.” After some time, it was Ortlinde who fixed him with a stare that he could not look away from. He was confused for a moment, but gave his answer nonetheless.

“Okay. I-I mean, granted.” He tried his best to sound formal, but he was very bad at it.

“You performance is disappointing.” She said robotically. That one was true.

“Your decisions were poor.” Added Hildr. That one hurt.

“Your skills are lacking.” That one hurt more, coming from the usually chummy Valkyrie.

“And you disposed of our sister like a tool, which is something you promised us you would never do.” And that one would have killed him on the spot if it was a weapon. The shame threatened to swallow him whole.

“Yet, even now, you are still trying to save everyone. To save our sister. Not matter how many defeats you suffer, you always get back up. That’s why…” Ortlinde stopped, and the boy looked at her wide eyed. She was blushing heavily.

“… We want to see you reach it. We want to be there when you achieve your dream, and when you do, take you to Valhalla.” Hildr finished for her sister, blushing as heavily as she did.

“But… I don’t want that. I want you to… be free. To experience life and happiness, and I don’t want to get in the way of that.” Shirou’s chest was warm, yet his eyes were strained.

“We wondered many times, the three of us, if we were broken; if these feelings we had, the things we experienced and did, were right, or if we were going astray from our path. We do not know the answer but, we want to discover it. And it’s thanks to your kindness and encouragement that we can do it. So… we won’t leave you. We’ll remain by your side, making a hero out of you, and looking for an answer.” Ortlinde’s little speech left him without one. At his side, Hildr giggled.

“We want you to be happy, Master- no, Shirou.”  
“But, that’s what I want for you. To be happy.” He said, swallowing a lump in his throat. He felt arms lock around his neck, leaving his face frozen as a warm cheek met his own.

“Then, let’s be happy, together.” Ortlinde’s breath warmed his face.

“Even if I can’t keep up?” It was hard for his voice not to crack.

“Then we’ll make you keep up! You’ll see, you’ll be kicking Archer’s ass in no time.” Said Hildr, not hugging as well.

“Were did you learn that word anyways?” Asked Shirou, smiling for the first time in some time.

“Well… Thrud was playing some strange games at night. They were very interesting.” Said Hildr, a finger on her chin as she looked to the ceiling.

“And she asked us to keep the information to ourselves.” Ortlinde was now glaring at her sister.

“R-Right… well…” Hildr blushed again.

“O-Okay you two. I need some rest now, but thanks, for everything. I promise you, I won’t disappoint you.” He said, determination once again a part of his being.

Both Valkyries smiled warmly at him as he laid down once again in bed. He expected them to float away, to leave him alone again, but they did not. They remained seated at his sides.

“Umm, guys?” He was extremely confused as the Valkyries looked at each other with a smile.

“Want us to sleep with you, Master?” Asked Hildr. Shirou shot up from his bed again.

“W-What!?” He felt his face grow hot. Not helped by the fact that he was in his boxers.

“You were having nightmares. It would be beneficial for us to remain by your side, and guard your sleep. Meanwhile, you can keep us warm. It’s a beneficial exchange.” Ortlinde made it seem so logical, and yet Shirou was still apprehensive. Not that he didn’t want to share a bed with two beautiful girls, but as a teenager, he felt strange.

“I-I mean…” He was about to send them away. But, after all that they said, he realized how truly alone he had felt before. He had Taiga, and Sakura, and for a time his father, but they never seemed to look at him beyond family, they never stayed with him for long. After losing Thrud, and Tohsaka’s trust and alliance; he really didn’t feel like being alone. “A-Alright. Please… be with me for tonight.”

“Alright!” Hildr celebrated by diving under the bedsheets and hugging him from behind. She did not have any… assets so to speak, so it felt less awkward, but still, she was a woman after all.

“W-Wait. I’m not… dressed.” He said, embarrassed out of his mind.

“I see. Then allow me.” With a snap of her fingers, he felt the sensation of steel and cloth give away to skin. Warm, soft skin that, underneath, was strong with muscles.

“That’s not…!” he tried to say, face about to explode. He saw Ortlinde let out an exasperated sigh.

“Getting Thrud back is now more important than ever, Master.” She went to his closet, before emerging dressed in one of his shirts, long enough to cover her more private parts yet hugging her figure some. She also had another shirt in her hands, which she tossed to the body behind him.

“Why do I need to wear one of these.”

“Master seems more comfortable with that on. So please…” At that, Hildr hummed before sliding the shirt over her head. It was his blue and white one, also oversized. The pink haired Valkyrie slipped back into the bed to hug him from behind. He still felt her, but it was less awkward. And he had to admit, it was nice.

“Excuse me.” Ortlinde proceeded to also slip into the futon, but she went for his chest, hugging him from the front and placing her head on the crook of his neck. It was one of the few occasions were he had seen her hoodless, and he had to admit, her wings were cute.

He embraced the black haired Valkyrie and closed his eyes. It felt good. He felt safe and at the same time, felt like he was protecting something. Something precious. He could feel their breaths on his skin, and Ortlinde’s head wings twitch and tickle his face.

Yet, he still grimaced. Something was missing, something vital to the three of them. And it was because of him.

He would not let this go on.

He would save Thrud. One way or another, they would all be together again.

“Guys.” He muttered with his eyes closed. Both girls mumbled in acknowledgment. “I have a plan.”


	3. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirou, Ortlinde and Hildr face Caster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter has some suggestive themes but nothing overt, so some discretion is advised.

The Fuyuki Church was supposed to be a safe haven for those of faith, and also those that lacked it. Even under the ‘care’ of Kirei Kotomine, even during the Holy Grail War, that had not changed.

However, that night, it was a fortress commanded by an evil witch, guarded by a red knight, where two women were being subjected to indescribable horrors.

That description was cliché,  childish , ripped straight from a book for the young of age  were there were clear heroes and villains , yet Shirou Emiya could not find a better description for their current situation.  The Master and  his Lancer Servant  Ortlinde strode towards the entrance.

P ast the gate, on the other side of the courtyard  a waited the red clad Archer Servant. He stood in front of the entrance, guarding it by doing nothing. Even if he was far away, he could see his irritating smirk.

“I expected you to come running forward to save them both without a second thought, Emiya Shirou. But it seems you have grown, if just a little.” Shirou gritted his teeth. He could imagine what Caster was doing to Thrud, he had seen a glimpse of it the other night. The proud blonde Valkyrie, stringed with her hands over her head and bent forwards, face twisted in shame and pleasure. It sickened him to his stomach.

And now, Rin was suffering the same fate, or worse. And all because of this twisted man.

“And you have sunk lower and lower since I first met you, bastard. I can’t believe I took your advice for even a second.” At this, Archer’s smirk disappeared, and the Servant drew his twin swords.

“Hmph. As expected from a machine such as you. Incapable of changing or growing, always remaining a child. No surprise you summoned those dolls as your Servants.” The boy’s fist tightened into a ball. He could shake off insults towards him, but towards the Valkyries…

“Master. Remind yourself of the plan.” Ortlinde’s calm voice brought him back from his anger. He looked down, feeling one his hands being warm. The culprit was his Servant, holding his with her own. She trusted him. He trusted her. There was no need to doubt themselves, or each other.

“Right. I’ll leave this on your hands, Lancer.” he said, moving forwards toward the church, leaving her and her hold behind. Archer did not make a move as he ran past him. The red knight knew how fast Ortlinde was, he knew any move would be met with an instant response.

He descended into the dark hallways, the weight on his back getting heavier by the second.

* * *

Shirou arrived at the basement. Adorned by pillars and moonlight, he could see Caster waiting for him, Kuzuki was leaning against a pillar nearby, an uninterested expression on his face. Behind her was Thrud, flushed,  breathing heavily  with her mouth open. He felt a pit form in his stomach, but suppressed it by force of will.

“Welcome once again little boy. Come here to enjoy the show?” The Witch of Colchis walked toward the Lancer Servant, taking her face on a hand. The blonde woman did lot look like she was there at all. “We were having so much fun.”

“Let her go, and I’ll leave peacefully. Nobody has to die.” He said, standing his ground. Medea’s amused smile faded into a frown.

“Really now. And why should I, when I can do this instead?” A snap of her fingers, and Thrud’s body convulsed as she screamed into to the ceiling. Shirou’s heart went to his throat.

“Stop!” He yelled, extending a hand. Caster simply laughed.

“Oh, worry not boy. It’s not pain I’m giving her. Quite the contrary. Yet, she refuses to accept it, clinging to her fickle divinity, as if she were not a simple tool of the gods. It disgusts me.” Shirou held his body in place, despite it’s please to run up and rescue the Valkyrie. He trusted her. He knew she could resist for a bit more.

“Fine. Have it your way, Caster.” He said. _“Trace; On”_ Kanshou and Bakuya appeared in his hands. Seeing his preparation for combat, Kuzuki went to stand before Caster.

“Your plan is foolish, Emiya. I suggest you retreat, for your own sake.” His voice was emotionless as always, eyes dead like a fish.

“I can’t do that.” He replied, fixing his empty stare with one of his own.

“Very well.” The teacher dashed towards the boy at incredible speed, ready to deal a neck crushing blow. Shirou barely had time to raise his words to block the attack. They engaged in close combat, but Kuzuki was faster, his technique flawless and unpredictable, while Shirou was using memories not his. He had trained with Thrud in the way of the spear for some time, but the twin swords simply called to him much more.

Kuzuki got trough his defense, kneeing his stomach and hitting his face with enough force to launch him backwards. He slid a few meters before standing his ground. He swallowed the pain and the blood. The teacher launched forwards once again. The boy  threw Kanshou away and reached behind his back, pulling something that had been enveloped  in paper, prepared precisely for this moment.

Flesh struck metal. Despite the force, the technique and the magical enhancement, Shirou barely felt the impact. The ‘ _Divine Iron Shield’_ Hildr had lent him was a beauty  already , but feeling i t’ s effectiveness  was on another level.

He capitalized on his opponent’s surprise, and slashed with Bakuya at him. Strapping the shield to his forearm, he traced Kanshou and began his offensive.  Every counter attack was blocked by the heavy shield,  allowing the boy to continue his offense. Yet, some of the  force still transferred to his arm, but he could just reinforce any broken bones.

H e figured Kuzuki’s fighting style and began gaining ground on the teacher. However, Caster noticed this and began firing magic missiles at him. Seeing their purplish light, he raised his shield, but Divine Iron was from the same time period as Caster’s magic, and thus it’s effectiveness was reduced significantly.

The beams impacted and sent him barreling backwards into a pillar.

He sat there for a moment, his vision blurry. The explosion broke his shield arm, he could barely lift it without great pain now. Breathing was hard, but he had to get up before Kuzuki finished the job.

“You really thought that you could come here alone, with Servants barely at half strength and no magecraft skills, and beat me? Archer was right, you do have a death wish. Or maybe you are so deluded that you really think you can be the Lone Hero that saves everyone.” Caster’s tone was between mockery and disgust, floating along the ground with her cape spread open like a sinister butterfly.

This was not part of the plan, but he could work with it anyway. All he needed to do was get up; and buy some time. Medea and Souichirou were approaching him at a slow pace.

“You’re right.” He said, voice hoarse, spitting blood. His functioning arm was using his knee as leverage to get up. His back hurt horribly, but it didn’t matter. He could reinforce it as well. “I don’t mind dying if it means I can save somebody. That much is true. However…” Both Caster and Kuzuki stopped in their tracks. The teacher was as impassive as ever, while Caster cocked her head to the side.

Shirou reached behind him. In his pocket was a small, smooth stone. Using his back and the pillar to hold himself steady, he took another breath.

“I made a promise to these wonderful women, that I would remain by their side, that I would become the Hero they are searching for. And because of that is why I can’t die here selfishly! I can’t throw my life, or theirs, away like nothing!” With all his might, he charged the stone with magical energy. Invisible indentations were flooded with green energy as he said his next words.

“EWHAZ!”

The stone seemed to consume itself as the magical energy condensed unto itself. And from the void emerged a pink haired girl, with a luminous crown upon her back, holding a jagged spear.

“Here I am! All fired up and ready to go!” Hildr’s battle scream shook the whole building as she flew towards the Caster class Servant. Despite the witch’s best attempts, the space was small, and Lancer was too fast. Before she could cast another spell, Hildr was on the offensive.

“Impossible! A rune from the Age of the Gods!” Indeed. The Valkyries were daughters of Odin, and had been given access to the primordial runes and their spells. Ehwaz was the rune for Horse, but it’s meaning was far deeper. Friendship, teamwork, trust, love. It was fitting that this rune’s spell allowed one to bring fort a familiar to their position.

Kicks, slashes, thrust, punches. Caster was defenseless against the melee fighter. Even with practically infinite mana, no amount of it could repair her spirit core if damaged. Kuzuki had no way to reach them, to help his Servant. But, he still turned towards the wounded boy.

“If I end you, Lancer will also disappear. I hope you’ve made peace, Emiya.” The teacher got into a fighting stance, while Shirou could do little other than shakily hold his ground.

“End this, Lancer!” he screamed, before his opponent rushed towards him.

“Yes, Master!” Hildr kicked Medea into a wall. Yes, it have her distance and time to cast spells. But the Valkyrie had her own trump card. She poured mana into the Noble Phantasm.

“ _The all-father's word is absolute, his wisdom ever reaching. This is his declaration.”_ Her jagged spear took on a heavenly glow as she chanted the incantation. Caster readied a spell, space and time distorting around her.

“LANCER!” Medea screeched. Hildr felt her body stop in it’s tracks, but it was too late. The spear had left her hand, and it was all it needed, for it’s true power lay in the fact that no matter what, it would not miss.

“ _Gungnir!”_

I n a second it was over. Caster was pierced by the spear of light, her spirit core damaged beyond repair.

To Shirou Emiya, it was like seeing a butterfly fall from the sky. Before he noticed, Kuzuki was at her side, her fall already stopped, straddling the woman in her arms.

Hildr landed at his side. She raised her hand, and the spear was back into it. They both approached the Master and Servant pair in front of them.

“Master… Souichirou…” The witch tried to speak, but her throat was rapidly feeling with blood. Her body was fading away, blue ember sprites peeling away from her.

“Yes, Caster.” His voice didn’t change. Not one bit.

“Please… Live… Like we promised.” She caressed his cheek.

“I’ll get the grail for you. That will be my objective for what remains of my life.” Before the woman could say anything else, she had faded away, leaving Kuzuki alone in the dark hall.

He stood up, as if nothing had happened. But even someone like Shirou could see where things were going.

“It’s over, Kuzuki. But you can still walk away.” He told him. The man turned to him. His expression, his posture, his eyes, none of that had changed at all.

“I’m afraid that’s not possible. We are both bound by oaths to those we loved. Just like you cannot afford to die, I cannot afford to leave. That’s how it is. Without this, I am nothing.” The man, once again, got into a combat stance.

“Don’t try it, Master of Caster. You can’t win.” Hildr’s edge and seriousness was unnerving. Shirou had to remind himself that, despite her bubbly and always excited personality, she was still a Warrior Maiden that traveled trough countless battlefields, judging worthy souls to be taken to Valhalla. She was, at her very core, like every other Valkyrie.

“Even so, I have to finish this.” Hildr narrowed her eyes, going into a battle stance.

“Then I’ll give you a glorious death.”

Kuzuki said nothing  else  as he dashed towards them, intent on killing. His technique was  unchanged , but without Caster’s  enhancements , he was little more than fast.

In a second, Hildr’s spear pierced his chest, and in the next she had lodged it out of him. Blood dripping from  the wound to his heart , Kuzuki fell  to the floor,  back flat, and then stopped moving. 

He had died, without ever changing his expression.

The man had been  empty his entire life, and now that he finally found purpose  for his skills and sins, he had the woman he loved killed in front of his eyes. Shirou felt disgusted at himself, but, seeing Thrud ahead of him, his doubts and fears were erased.

“Hildr. Are you alright?” he asked the pink haired Valkyrie. He wasn’t just about to ignore her. He cared about the three of them equally.

“Magical Energy reserves low. Combat effectiveness at twenty percent and lowering. Requesting respite.” Shirou nodded, and Hildr began leaning slightly on her weapon for support as she took deep breaths.

“What about Ortlinde?” The Valkyrie close her eyes as her head wings twitched.

“Archer proved no match. He retreated but… It can’t be…” Hildr’s eyes widened, and bags formed under her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” He asked. Ortlinde better be alright.

“Nothing Master, just a small discrepancy. Go help Thrud.” He let out a sigh of relief as he rushed towards the blonde Valkyrie.

With Caster gone, her bindings; and her contract, had also disappeared. She lay on the ground, face down as her body was engulfed in golden light.

“Thrud!” He yelled, going to her side and turning her body to face him. Her face was back to normal. The girl opened her beautiful ruby eyes to look at him. Wonder and relief spread across her features.

“Master.” She whispered.

“I’m here.”

“But… Why? I’m unworthy. I’m broken. I’ve strayed from my path. These feelings…” Shirou shook his head, she was delusional he guessed.

“Ortlinde and Hildr need you, as do I. Please, make a contract with me.” His pleads fell on deaf ears.

“I… cannot…” Her strength was fading. She was ghostlike.

No, he would not let it end like this. He would save her.

“ _I am your spear. You are my shield.”_ He began chanting what came to his mind, what she reminded him of. Her eyes watered.

“ _Together_ … _”_ She grabbed his right hand with her own fading one. “ _We’ll forge a path…”_

“ _To face the end_ _of time_ _._ ” His hand was engulfed by a red glow. The contract was ready.

“I accept you as my Master, Shirou.”

“I welcome you as my Servant, Lancer.”

* * *

  
  


**Extra Scene: Identity**

Ortlinde stood opposite of Archer, shield held high, spear ready to thrust forwards. Her mystic code was active, it would grand her flight and limited protection against projectiles and physical attacks. Runes were considered unnecessary.

Their battle had been more even than she calculated. She had counted on Shirou’s magical reserves lowering her stats, but did not expect Archer to receive as much mana as he had on him. Still, his style would have been effective against any kind of human opponent. Leaving openings deliberately so attempts to attack them would be punished was a devious strategy. But far from glorious or honorable.

T hey rushed at each other once again. She dodged a stab from Archer, and kicked him in the face. She had the opportunity. She could stab this unworthy warrior trough his shoulder and incapacitate him. 

However, when Archer turned to face her, she noticed, his hair was disfigured. Or more like, she had kicked it back into her original form.

Reanalyze. Master detected. Failure to confirm.

Reanalyze. Hero detected. Failure to confirm.

Reanalyze. Master identified.

No. Reanalyze. Master Identified.

Reanalyze. Master Identified.

Reanalyze. Master Identified.

Her mind stopped for a second, stuck in this endless loop. If Valkyries could feel disbelief, this would be it. She needed to forward this information to Hildr.

Her momentary distraction allowed her foe to jump away. He was now twenty meters distanced from her.

“You are pretty tough for a doll. Tell me; why haven’t you finished me?” He asked. Despite his injuries, the man could still smirk and act like he was better than anyone else. Ortlinde decided to humor him. Shirou had not restricted her on talk. Her only objective was to buy time. Hildr had already engaged Caster.

“Master Shirou has asked me to leave you alive for Rin Tohsaka’s sake.”

“And you obey? Despite me being a traitor in your eyes?”

“You are most dishonorable indeed. I thought you a hero, but you are no more than a coward. But orders are orders.” Archer let out a ‘hmph’

“As expected from a machine. You all really go hand in hand. Pitiful. But…” Archer glanced back for a moment. Ortlinde saw images of Caster’s defeat. “… Looks like our battle is over.”

“Not yet. What is Rin Tohsaka’s location? She is not in the church.”

“That’s my little secret. I’m afraid if you don’t let me go, she’ll die. And that would go against your orders, wouldn’t it?” Her spear shook for micro second. A burst of static, a flash of heat on her face. Some part of her almost defied her orders. Some part of her wanted to run him trough right there. But they had Thrud now. Their objective was accomplished.

“Very well.” She stood down. Her battle mode disengaged. With a smirk, he faded away into the night.

That devilish smirk, that was a new feature. One she had never seen on her Master, but that she could confirm he was able to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Finally. Can’t believe it took me three days to write this. Well, I was also writing something else, and had work to do, but still. 
> 
> Shirou is slowly learning to value his life. Yes, it’s dependent on his Servants, but at least he wants to live a little. Maybe he’ll eventually learn to be happy on his own.
> 
> Next chapter will feature Thrud and Shirou. Expect something shorter, a bit more spicy, but still no smut.
> 
> I’m not sure if this is how the Valks would think internally, so if you have any opinions on that. Let me know in the reviews.
> 
> That is all.


	4. Loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirou has a talk with Thrud.

Shirou Emiya found Thrud in the dojo, at night. She was alone, training on her own against phantoms he could not see. The moment he stepped into the ring, she stopped, letting her spear and shield rest.

"Master." Her tranquil voice always put him at ease. But now, the way she addressed him was distant, much like the first day after being summoned.

"Hey, Thrud. You missed dinner." She did not turn to face him at all, as if he was not there.

"Servants do not require sustenance."

"You did not seem to mind a few days ago." He said with a smile. Thrud tensed for a second before slumping her shoulders.

"I do not wish to waste your resources. Why are you here, Master?" Why was he here? He knew Thrud would not abandon them. Their contract had been secured once again, and if anything happened, Ortlinde and Hildr would know about it. The boy had no need to find the Servant. However, against all logic, he he still wanted to see her.

"I guess I want to make sure you are okay." He said with a shrug. The blonde Valkyrie looked at him from over her shoulder. Her eyes were narrowed. The boy felt pain in his chest, for reasons not known to him.

"My fighting capacity is at full. There are no lingering effects from Caster's treatment. You need not worry about me." Her cold logic hurt. She had been warm towards him the days before. Maybe she was angry about what happened. He knew he would be.

"I'm sorry I relinquished you. I… do not believe it was a mistake. But there were better solutions. So please, forgive me." He bowed, and this made the Valkyrie turn around to face him.

"There is no need for that. I am but a tool." Upon hearing those words, he fixed her with a stare of steel. He had enough of that.

"You are not. If you were, then why did I save you?" She looked downwards, mouth bent in the same direction, as if in pain.

"That's… something I wish you would clarify. Why risk so much for a tool like me? You are not yet a hero worthy of Valhalla, so dying in that battle would have been pointless."

"I did it for you. And your sisters." She opened her mouth to answer, but no voice came out. When she found her voice, and she looked him in the eye, he could see something behind them. Regret, guilt, sadness. It broke his heart. It made him angry. Had Caster done this?

"But… I'm a Valkyrie. I'm disposable. My purpose is, and has always been, to find heroes to bring to Valhalla. But I was captured and stripped of that for a time. I should not have allowed such humiliation to befall me. I have failed. I am a failure, as sister, Valkyrie and Heroic Spirit." He could not resist it. He stepped forward and wrapped himself around the woman.

"Stop that. You are a Valkyrie, that's true. But… to me… you are something that… I cannot describe. But if I had to, I'd say you are the thing that keeps me from falling. Even if you are broken and astray; saving you, having you at my side, it will never be a mistake, just like the path I chose." Thrud didn't move, only stood there, stiff as a statue.

"Master…" He leaned back, holding her shoulders and looking her straight in the eye. He had never been this close to her, yet just now he had eliminated that distance like nothing. His chest felt warm.

"I… I could not stop thinking about you three. During my captivity, all I could process was how close I was to giving in to Caster, and what would happen to you if I did. Seeing you pull me away from that future, made my chest feel warm. I… I've never felt like this. I'm confused. My sisters are too. We do not know if these feelings are right. And neither our father, or our Elder sister, is here to guide us, to rectify these errors."

"Is that why you are so distant?"

"Affirmative." Shirou took a deep breath. He was confused as well. He wanted to call it anything else, because he did not know if this thing he felt in his chest could be called love. But he wanted to believe that. To believe that his heart, made of steel and covered by scars, could become something else. Something that burned bright, holding a warmth he had once forgotten.

"Thrud." he caressed her cheek, moving locks of golden hair away. He had to do it, there was no other choice here.

"I love you." She gasped, looking at him with glassed eyes and crimson cheeks.

"L-Love? Are you sure, Master?" She asked.

"I don't know. But I want to find out."

"But… that would lead you, us, away from our paths."

"Maybe. But… I trust you to pull me back if that happens. And I'll do the same for you." He smiled, a genuine smile. Thrud looked at him, flabbergasted.

"Then, it is confirmed. I... love you too." She leaned forwards, capturing his lips. He did not resist, he welcomed her, her warmth, her love.

The kiss was like he remembered from that night, except this time it was hot, and made his chest tingle. He craved for more.

He hugged her, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull the Valkyrie a little closer. Her arms linked together on his back, and with inhuman strength pushed his abdomen against hers. Her body was hard, full of muscle, yet also tender. He could feel her soft breasts press against his chest. It was wonderful.

They continued making out, separating only enough to catch their breaths before kissing again. It was not wild like he had imagined. It was slow, with some nibbles on their lips, sometimes one tongue licking the other, but it was all deliberate and calculated. They both wanted to keep each other safe, away from harm.

Eventually, Thrud stopped, but even so remained close enough that her nose touched his. He could feel her warm yet chilly breath.

"Mast- correction, Shirou. Please, I want to… be closer with you." If his face was red before, it ought to be crimson by now.

"You mean you want to have…" He was a young adult, his mind jumped to conclusions fast, especially when a really attractive, borderline divine woman was in front of him. Yet the thought still embarrassed him. He knew the precautions, and his traditionalist values made him consider _that_ something not to be taken lightly.

"Intercourse. Please, I want to know how it feels. I want to make you feel good." That was a… strange way to call it, but it still made him both scared and excited.

"Only if you want it."

"I… My feelings should not matter." He grabbed her face, so that she would not look away.

"They do. They matter to me." Thrud closed her eyes, face scrunched up, as if trying to suppress something. Then, her face relaxed as she let out a breath.

"I want to be with you." That declaration was enough as she kissed him once again.

Eventually they moved to his room. Their clothes went away, and their bodies engulfed one another under his futon. Sex did not equal love, Taiga had made it clear one time she was drunk and upset over some guy he still wanted to punch in his horrid face.

Yet, he felt more connected to Thrud than ever before. And the way she looked at him, cheeks flushed and sweating as she moaned his name while on top of him, holding his hand was wonderful; divine, and much more. He had never felt like this. Never felt as complete as he was now.

Their path was far from over, but the destination did not matter, only the road. All Shirou Emiya cared about right now was being happy, and making his companion happy for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Extra Scene: Sisters**

Ortlinde and Hildr sat side by side, playing a game, on a game console Shirou had acquired for them on short notice. The sisters had argued it was a waste of resources despite the interest they showed on it, but the boy had ignored their advice and purchased it anyways.

But right now it proved to be a pleasant activity, to help sharpen the senses and keep the mind active outside of combat. At least, that was what they told themselves.

The game they played was a two dimensional duel between a man in yellow robes and a man in blue robes. One threw ice, the other fire. The perfect contrast.

"My victory is assured, sister." Ortlinde announced calmly as her character froze Hildr's, then kicked it away and left it's health bar in the red.

"It's not over yet! A true warrior never surrenders!" Hildr said with a defiant and loud voice, going on the offensive, which Ortlinde did her best to block.

Suddenly, the black haired sister's head wings shot up, and her eyes narrowed. The game had been forgotten, signified by one character standing still.

"We've lost contact with Thrud." She said, leaving her controller on the floor. Hildr mimicked her actions.

"Indeed. She was with Master last." The pink Valkyrie's voice lost all fire in it, going into it's default volume.

"What do you think? Should we go check on them?"

"Considering all factors, I'd say they deserve some quote, alone time, unquote."

"But sister, should we really allow Thrud to have Master all by herself?"

"We already got Master for ourselves, Ortlinde. We three are all the same, and thus should have Master in equal amounts of time." Hildr looked at her sister, smiling with raised eyebrows. "Didn't know you had such affections for Shirou." At this, Ortlinde looked away, her cheeks painted pink.

"I'm just worried about sister Thrud, that's all."

"Sure, Sure." Said Hildr, grabbing the controller again. Her face went serious.

"But it's my turn next."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And thus this mini Arc comes to an end. Sort of. I don't know what I'll do next, but you can be sure it'll be set after an ending. Probably after a 'Sunny days' style one where Shirou and Rin keep the Valks around. But Rin won't be romantically involved with him, just help with mana maintenance. Having three Heroic Spirits is bound to grant you some status and protection in the magus world after all.
> 
> Sorry if this chapter was too cheesy or hammy, I'm new at this 'romance' thing. I also didn't want to indulge Shirou too much, but wether I was successful or not, I'll let you decide.
> 
> As for upcoming One-Shots, I've thought about one in the style of 'Last Episode' where Shirou finally meets the sisters in Valhalla, and another one in an Alternate Timeline where the sisters where turned into Alters by Sakura and the Shadow. That will be fun.
> 
> That is all for now. Chiao!


	5. Alternative: Resting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is in an alternate future were Shirou let the Valkyries return to the throne.

The final blow was struck. Yin sword Kanshou was bathed in red as it came out on the other side of the magus. However, that could not stop the small, black meteor from penetrating Shirou Emiya’s chest.

“It’s over, Marisbury. The grail is done for.” He said. The white haired magus glared with all his fury, face contorted in both anger and disgust as blood came out of his mouth. His left eye glowed once more, trying to summon another mini meteor to finish the man. Yet, before that could happen the sword was retracted and he fell to the ground, dead.

Shirou looked beyond into the cavern, towards the dark pillar shaped like a hand in the distance. Above it was a black orb threatening to consume everything; just like the night he was born in flames. It seemed like a lifetime ago. And ten years after the fifth grail war, whatever was inside that accursed cup wanted to get out again, and the Mage’s Association was more than happy to let it do so as long as it furthered their research.

He felt blood pull in his stomach, his mouth, his nose. He did not have any special healing abilities, did not know healing magic. This wound was fatal, and his limbs were already giving out.

Images of his teacher, Rin Tohsaka, came into his mind. She was so beautiful, so full of confidence and dedication, yet always hiding her true feelings. It reminded him of... someone. Someone he met years ago, someone who was gone as fast as she came.

He needed to help Tohsaka. He needed to keep moving forwards, towards somebody he made a promise to. He gripped the shield in his left hand. Despite all his years of fighting, it did not have a single scratch on it, not a single dent. It remained beautiful.

He took a step forward, ignoring the pain. Immediately, his body gave in and he fell forwards. But he never hit the ground, as steady yet delicate hands reached him.

“It’s okay, Shero. I’m here.” A deep yet womanly voice. He tried to turn his head, his eyes to see her one last time, but his strength was fading.

He was turned around, laid on the ground. Kanshou faded from his grip as his hand was taken by a white glove. Golden locks flooded his view.

“L-Luvia…” He managed to say trough his pierced lungs.

“That is me.”

“Is… Tohsaka okay? Did she make it?” He asked. He saw her grimace at the mention. Yes, Rin was her rival and her friend. Seeing your love interest worry about another first was bound to cause jealousy. He realized his mistake then and there. Maybe he didn’t return her feelings, but he did care about them. “S-Sorry… I…”

“It’s okay, Shero. That’s just like you.” He saw her tears. He was making someone cry. Because of him she was suffering. He… should have stayed away from her.

“...ugh…” He wanted to say something more, but his body was failing. He thought back to his adopted daughter, who he rescued from a warzone in the east. How much would the orange haired girl cry? His little Gudako...

He felt Luvia caress his head, it felt good. He  was at ease  as h is blurry vision caught sight of her face, her mouth was moving but no sound came.

He was tired. Perhaps, for one second, he could close his eyes.

He blinked.

Behind Luvia was now a white light. Her hair was less puffy, her clothes more white.

“Luvia?” He asked. He didn’t feel tired anymore. His body felt… not fine but… lighter. Like it wasn’t there.

“Hello, Master. It’s good to see you again.”

He gasped. That voice, those  ruby  eyes, those wings on her head. It was, someone he loved, so long ago. Whose image had almost faded from his memory.

“Thr...ud…” He said the name. He remembered now.

“Yes. That is me. Come on now, Master. The others are waiting for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So yeah. Short snippet here. For those that don’t know, this is the dismantling war that would happen after the UBW and Fate routes according to Nasu. It’s not actually told in any story, it’s only available trough Word of God. Marisbury is from F/GO, long story short he’s an asshole that wants to save ‘humanity’ as a whole at the cost of individuals and morals.  
> I also wanted to represent my favorite crack ship in the Fateverse, Shirou/ Luvia. That is all for now.


	6. Taking it Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter has a little smut in it. For real this time.

_I run forward. My arms are_ _weak_ _, my knees_ _cry out in pain when I bend them_ _, my lungs lack oxyge_ _n._

_How many years have passed?_

_I swing them. I swing those precious blades at my foe._

_Two? Five? Seven?_

_I stopped caring, because no matter how much time passes, I'm still on that hill; and the Red Knight is still turning to strike._

_He's still him. I'm still me._

_I never really reached an answer._

* * *

Shirou opened his eyes. He was laying in the middle of a beige colored city, on a broken board.

"What the...?" His whisper was answered when an explosion rocks the entire area. His head hurt, on his right hand was a bright red pendant while his left held a golden shield. He looks at them both, and the memories come back to him.

He got up, and when he did so, shots started flying from a few streets ahead. Men screamed in another language he barely had the time to learn on his journey.

He ran away, jumping and ducking trough empty streets. He was faster, he was stronger, and he could reinforce himself with magecraft. With a spell and a swift jump, he reached the rooftops and escaped the mob, hiding behind a rusted sign on a building.

He took a breath of relief. He was safe now.

Or he would have been, if a shadow had not loomed near.

He traced on instinct. But his twin swords did not come to mind. At least, not in the form of swords. A black and white spear was on his hands in a flash of blue, pointed upwards.

"It's me, Shirou. Please lower your weapon." said a girl with blonde hair. He recognized her. She was Thrud, the Valkyrie and warrior maiden that accompanied him.

"Sorry, Thrud. I'm… tired," he said, letting the spear fade away. "What happened?" His memory was scattered. Thrud's eyelids lowered in clear disapproval. That was her way of showing anger.

"You overused your magic again. Come now, the refugees are safe. Let's leave this area." she extended a hand, it meant so much to him despite being a simple gesture. Someone stood by his side despite everything that happened, despite the arduous path towards an impossible dream he had taken.

He took that hand, and Thrud carried them both into the skies.

* * *

They flew twenty kilometers away, to a nearby settlement. A neighboring town under protection from the other side of the conflict. He had not agreed to their terms, but worked with them to prevent more innocent people from dying. Later on, he would stop them as well, but the refugees came first.

They landed on their 'camp', Two simple white rectangular tens with the bare necessities. Some part of him missed his room in London, and the company from the apartments. Rin Tohsaka, Luvia Edelfelt, Flat Escarados and the rest of El-Melloi's crew. In the two years he had spent with them, they had become like Taiga and Sakura. Like family.

Thrud and Shirou went inside his tent as the man began taking off his equipment. "Where are the other two?" He asked, looking around to find the missing sisters.

"Their helping the last of the refugees arrive safely. They'll be back shortly." He let out another sigh of relief as his shirt went off.

"That's good to hear. Tell them to not overwork themselves." He looked at the mirror. His body was racked with cuts, bruises and dried blood. His memory was back, in some way.

"You are the one overworking yourself Master. Please, allow us to help you battle next time." Said Thrud, voice calm and level as always. He could not agree to that. They had fought enough during the grail war. They deserved better.

"It's fine. It's my burden. Not yours." He felt a hand on his shoulder. He did not look back.

"We chose to follow your path, stand by your side, and experience everything that you do. In return we'll train you so that you may be accepted in Valhalla. That was our oath." He balled his fists. Despite remaining as his familiars, they still wanted to be with him. He understood it, but did not believe it. He could not. This was supposed to be a lonely path, Archer showed him as much.

"It still is." He replied.

"Then let us help you." Thrud turned him around, forcing him to look upon her. He remembered when she was barely at his height when first summoned. Now, she was almost as tall as him. They told him that the more they understood humanity, the more heart they gained, the more they would change. He was glad for it.

"You are." He brought her in for a kiss. It didn't last long, but he enjoyed every second.

Thrud separated first. "We'll meet with the refugee leader tomorrow. Don't stay late," she said, caressing his cheek. He smiled.

"I won't. I'm just going to patrol." He put on his shirt, vest and coat and exited the tent, leaving the Valkyrie behind. Night had fallen upon the desert, and the town was brimming with light. Yet, the sky and the stars remained beautiful.

He walked around the perimeter of the settlement, in search of intruders or aggressors. None came. He looked at the sky again. The stars were like the night Spirituous had saved him. The smile that was forever with him. Maybe he could never achieve that happiness, but as long as he could save people, he was content. As many as he could.

After a thorough scan, he returned to camp. He saw Ortlinde taking watch. The others where nowehere to be seen.

"Master, you're back. Even tough you should be resting." She chided him, and he smiled. Caring as always.

"I know. I'm sorry. But you should rest too."

"We Valkyries don't need rest. Not as much as humans in any case."

"I guess you're right." Shirou sat down against a nearby rock.

"Is something the matter, Shirou?" he looked at her. Her face was impassive, but her voice was soft and caring. There was no reason to hide anything from her. Better get the weight off his chest now.

"I killed fifty people today." He said. Ortlinde's brows rose by a little.

"An acceptable combat performance." Shirou greet his teeth. Right, they were way more casual about death, they were warriors after all. And from another era to boot.

"I don't care about that," He replied, keeping his voice level. "I could not save all of them. Some refugees were left behind."

"We saved seven hundred and thirty six from two thousand." Ortlinde added with a raised finger.

"Right."

"Then what's the matter? You swore to save everyone you could." Shirou looked at the ground.

"But I _could_ have saved more. If I was stronger, If I had trained more with you three, or gave different orders. I'm not here to kill people unless I have to." His throat was stuck. He remembered what Kirei had told him, what Gilgamesh had told him. Heroes only existed trough conflict.

"Master." he looked at her, snapped out of his thoughts. She was now sitting at his side, facing him. Those ruby eyes betrayed no emotion, but he could still feel something beyond them. Concern. "You did your best, your current best. You could be better, but no hero became as good as they are on a single night. For example, Sigurd did not become powerful just like that. He had to train, he had to reforge his father's sword. If you compare his first self, and his last self, his younger person would have looked pathetic."

"That… makes sense."

"We are still training, Master. We are on the path of making you a hero. You just need to keep walking forwards, like you said you would. And we'll be at your side all the way." he smiled at her. A genuine smile. His chest was warm.

"Thanks, Ortlinde. You always know what to say." She looked away, blushing.

"It's my function to provide insight and tactical assistance, Master. Pay it no mind." Her proper posture, her unfeeling tone, it nearly made him laugh.

"Function, eh? Then, if I asked you to provide me a sandwich, would you do it?" it was an honest question. He never asked them much, and let them take their own decisions regarding anything other than combat.

"If you asked for it, I would. B-But, why would you order such a thing?" She was still blushing. It was cute.

"Sometimes I get tired of cooking. You did say I had to take it easy." He said it with no undertone or second meanings. Perhaps that was what caused her reaction to be so cute.

"Y-You never informed us of that." She said, looking ahead.

"I enjoy cooking, so I don't mind." He leaned back, the atmosphere growing less heavy. Ortlinde always found a way to cheer him up. He took another look. She remained short. A few years ago, they had similar height, but now she was the smaller of the trio. Yet, she compensated. Her bust was quite big, bigger than her sisters'. He did not care for comparisons, he had all three after all, but it was notable. Her hips were also slightly larger.

She looked at him again, and noticed his staring. He moved his head away. Now was not the time for that.

"Master. When did you last 'take it easy'? She said, visibly air quoting. Shirou raised an eyebrow, burrowing the strange ideas taking the forefront in his mental processes.

"W-What do you mean?" He looked again, and she was real close, practically glued to him.

"You know," she caressed his leg, and he felt his friend get excited. "You've done it with Thrud and with Hildr, but not as much with me. You promised you'd treat us equally." He could feel her breath on his ear. He loved it, but would never admit it.

"Now… is not the time." He said, closing his eyes and thinking of anything else.

"It's night, we are far from the others."

"But what about Thrud and Hildr." he asked.

"They already know." Right, they were linked.

"That only makes it more awkward." He looked away, and Ortlinde retracted her hand.

"So you don't want to, Shirou?" Actually, Shirou wanted it but he was not about to ask her to do it. He had her best interests in mind. However, if she insisted, then…

"Well, I can't in good conscience ask you to do it," At this, Ortlinde looked dejected. This was a good time to work on her assertiveness. To help her be more human. "But, say, if you did it anyways, I would not be able to do anything about it." He was asking her to force herself upon him. It was wrong but exciting.

"B-But M-Master… I-I'm supposed to follow your orders." He smiled. She looked like a lost puppy.

"Well, I won't give you any. If you want something, take it." Ortlinde looked at him, then at what might be his crotch, and then back at him.

"I-I see." She took a deep breath, then gripped his privates trough his pants. It was so sudden he jolted up.

"B-Be careful!" He cried. She did not let go.

"You said I had to take what I wanted." She pouted, it was cute but he was more worried about his little friend.

"But not like that." He complained. With a 'hmph', she continued fondling him. It felt strange. He was the one to initiate contact most of the time, even if Hildr and Thrud sometimes where the ones to bring the topic up.

"Is this good?" She asked. She stopped gripping, and then began massaging his dick. She was in front of him, kneeling and leaning forwards, giving view of her cleavage, even if most of it was covered by her hood. The pressure on his member was fantastic.

"Just, do what you want. I'm all yours." He said. Ortlinde hummed, and applied more pressure. He leaned back slightly to enjoy the sensation. The rock should have been uncomfortable, but he had so many guards and nightshifts that leaning on hard objects was his new normal.

He heard a zipping sound, followed by the black haired Valkyrie taking his member out of his pants. It felt good to be released, but he missed the tightness, pressure and anticipation.

Ortlinde got to work quickly, and began licking his penis slowly, from the base to the top. Her tongue was warm, and every time a breeze of air came his member went cold only to be warmed up again. It was amazing. He thought that after many times, he'd be a little more tolerant of it, but no, he continued enjoying it like the first time.

She began planting kisses, along her licks, and Shirou leaned back, enjoying what his lover was doing to him. He felt bad that such a beautiful woman had to dirty herself like this but the result was exquisite.

"Is it good, Master?" She asked, between pants and licks.

"Yeah." He replied. He was panting too, with his eyes closed, trying solely to focus on her ministrations.

"Very well. Then," She stopped for a moment, and he lifted his head to see what happened, just in time to watch Ortlinde swallow his member whole. Her mouth was warm, and every move was felt. It was amazing as always. He had to greet his teeth not to moan.

She began sucking him. Up and down in a steady motion. It was so wet, so warm, so good. He felt something in his crotch try and come out, it almost made him buck his hips forwards. But he contented himself to lean back and bite his lips.

He felt her suck, as if trying to absorb him into herself, to extract something from deep inside him. It made him moan, to have her try so hard for him. What did he do? How did he deserve this? He got lucky, that's why. He could have gotten anyone else, yet he got this three sisters that stood by his side no matter what.

Pressure built up in his member. He was about to cum.

"Or-Ortlinde! Stop, I'm going to-" She let his dick go for a moment, but continued pumping him.

"It's alright. Do it inside my mouth." She then went down on him again. He did not want to do it inside, but she would not let up. It became intense. Something inside, pressure that made his hips fuzzy traveled trough his shaft. He was about to let it out inside her. It felt good and… shameful.

He covered his eyes. His cheeks were flushed as he gave in to the pleasure.

"Gah! Gah! GAH!" He bucked his hips as he came, letting it all deep inside the Valkyrie. She made a sound, but continued sucking all of him off. He felt himself let out five times, perhaps more. All while covering his eyes. It felt amazing, all of it.

When he was done, he leaned back, exhausted and breathing heavily. He felt Ortlinde leave his member with one last suck.

"I still can't get used to the taste. Did you enjoy it Shirou?" No answer came. What could he say? She saw him give in to pleasure. "Shirou?"

"Sorry. For making you swallow it." He said, eyes still covered by his forearm.

"But did you like it? Answer that question, please." He needed to be honest. If there was one thing he was not, was a liar. Archer had told half truths and evaded questions. He was not like that.

"Yeah. I did." He felt someone come over him and take his forearm away. Ortlinde was looking into his eyes with a smile. Her hood was down.

"Then I don't mind." Her smile was so warm. What could he say to that?

"I know. Did you like it?"

"I always like making you feel good Shirou." He felt his mouth twitch.

"That's not fair. That's my line, you know?" he cupped her chin. She did so much for him. He wanted to do the same for her.

"Not tonight Master. You must rest." He smiled at that.

"Right. Sorry. But, at the very least I want to do this," he leaned forwards and kissed her. She was surprised at first, but gave in. They made out a few times, leaning their heads differently to experience every inch of their mouths. Ortlinde had thin lips, which made it harder to grasp them but much more satisfactory when he got a bite.

They separated when Shirou himself ran out of breath.

"I love you, Ortlinde." He said, cupping her cheek. It was wet with semen, which he wiped away.

"I love you too, Shirou. No matter what." She said, grabbing that same hand.

He was not alone. He was glad to know that. But he knew his destination.

A hill of swords, impaled by the many arms of the world.

He then realized; he did not want them to share that fate with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First smutty scene, (very low energy) yay. I originally wanted to do something else, but it evolved into this. Next one shot will be set in the Middle East too. But it's plot will remain a surprise. Also, I just finished LB 2 and I'm like Kiritsugu after killing Natalia (Hyperbole obv). It hurt to kill Ortlinde. But at least I got the grail for Lv 100 Valks. Now I just need some golden fous.


	7. Longing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This one is inspired by a fan art of Shirou and Rin in the middle east.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite moron," looking up, Shirou Emiya saw his teacher standing on top of a crooked lamppost, back to the setting sun, observing him with a smile. Her red coat fluttered in the wind.

"Tohsaka," he remembered her, he still had her pendant after all. At the mention of it that name, the child he carried hugged his neck tighter. "Hey, hey, it's okay."

"Who is she?" Asked the red headed girl.

"A friend," he said, reassuring her. In truth, he did not know what she was doing here. Last time they met it had been in London a month ago.

"Friend, huh? After all you've done." Shirou deadpanned at her accusation.

"I helped Luvia once!"

"You turned into her butler." She argued back, still standing on the streetlight, but acting as if she were in solid ground.

"For a few months! And I had the Valkyries to keep her line. What does it matter to you?" He asked in irritation. At this, she crossed her arms, looking away. She was still beautiful, even more so now that she had left ponytails behind and let her black hair flow free.

"I don't care about that, not at all," he smiled. She was the same as always. "However…" She jumped down, landing on her feet without effort. He heard the red haired girl gasp in awe.

"However?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You left three divine spirits in my care, who are _very_ worried about you. And they are making my life a living hell." He feared this day would come. He wasn't prepared at all.

"You didn't tell them where I was, did you?" He asked. Rin looked away with an air of superiority.

"Hmph. Of course not. I never break promises, especially to friends. But they didn't need my help anyways. It was obvious where you were," she neared him, and pointed her finger on his face. "Your reasons, however, leave much to be desired." He sighed.

"They wouldn't understand. And even if they did, they would not leave me." Rin gave him a strange look, narrowed eyes and heightened cheeks. Something between sadness and disapproval.

"Then why? Do you really not want them around?" That declaration made his chest hurt. Was that really how it came off? It didn't matter in the end, he did not need to be understood. But when people asked why, it became hard to talk.

"I want to be with them more than anything. But…"

"...You don't want them to get hurt. Or rather…" Rin put a hand on her chin, before smiling a little. "….I see," she said as her smile grew bigger.

"What?" She turned to look at him.

"I've never seen you like this." He was now even more confused. He looked at himself, his body, his rifle, his clothes. He even analyzed himself with magecraft. Everything was fine.

"What's wrong with me?" Her eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms.

"Do you really not know?"

"Well… you do have an eye for insight." At this, she turned, blushing.

"O-Of course I do. I'm a top Magus after all," she looked at him once again. "I've never seen you afraid. Not like this."

"Are you scared, mister?" the girl suddenly asked.

"I'm…" Shirou did not know what to say. He was not afraid of things, at least, not consciously. He had the primal fears of any human, and reacted like that when near death, but he never actually thought of something that made him scared. Except, when he thought of the Valkyries.

"You're afraid of losing them." That was wrong. Yes, he was afraid. The very thought made his chest go cold and void.

"No. I'm afraid not of losing them, but what would become of them if they stayed by my side." He relayed that realization to Rin, looking at the floor. That's right. He knew his path, and it only ended in tragedy. They did not need to see that.

"Emiya," He felt a hand on his shoulder. Rin was close, very much so. "It's not fair to do this to yourself. No one deserves to be alone. Much less you. But if you really want to do that to yourself, at least be honest with them." She glared at him like never before, but her voice was soft and delicate.

"Tohsaka…" She turned around.

"They'll be here any minute. Make up your mind by then." With that, she jumped away, assisted by her magecraft. It reminded him of the war, when his older self would assist her in traveling.

His head turned to the red haired girl, looking at the vanishing figure of Rin in awe.

"Come on. Let's get you to a safe place."

* * *

Night fell upon the war torn city. The conflict had died down significantly; mostly thanks to him protecting some good diplomats. Even so, there was something else stirring the pot. Still, that was not his concern right now.

He was waiting on a rooftop under the starry sky, legs dangling from the edge, much like his old Grail War partner had once done. Maybe she was rubbing off on him.

He heard a sound behind him, like wind blowing strongly before a pair of boots struck the ground.

"Here you are!" He heard a light, jovial voice. He could recognize it anywhere.

"Hildr. How did you find me?" He asked. He was genuinely curious. He heard a small sign.

"You may no longer be our 'Master', but we are still your familiars, we are connected."

"I see. Sorry for making you worry." He heard footsteps behind him, until movement came into his peripheral view. The pink haired Valkyrie sat down behind him.

"You may fall."

"Oh. Sorry. But I have magecraft, so I'd be alright I guess."

"Are you alright?"

"I think I am. Why?" After that question, silence fell upon them. Hildr's eyelids fell slightly, and she looked… melancholic, searching something down below with her sight.

"I disobeyed my orders, Master. I came looking for you." She admitted. He smiled. That was progress, a lot of it.

"I'm glad you did something for yourself," she winced at that, biting her lip slightly. "Hildr?"

"You should be displeased, Master. Disobeying orders means I'm… We're… broken Or, don't you care anymore?" The sharpness of that question made him recoil slightly.

"Of course I care. And I'm not displeased!" He answered.

"Then why did you leave?" She asked. For the first time, he saw her eyes shadowed by her pink fringe. His answer came without a hitch.

"I don't want you to share my fate." She looked at him, eyes wide.

"Your fate?"

"Yes. My story ends in pain. I'm alright with that, but I'm not alright with you following me. I just want the best for you." He said, looking towards the horizon. Towards the twilight on the Hill of Swords. He felt his reality marble, his inner world, thrum inside him.

"The best for us…" Hildr repeated it. "Do you realize that you made Thrud angry? That you made Ortlinde sad?" His answer was difficult to get out. He had to admit to himself that… he didn't consider their feelings at all. Not that they didn't matter, but their safety was more important.

"It's alright if you hate me," it was not alright at all, but he would take it all anyways. As long as they were saved.

"We don't hate you. We know the endless, impossible task you must accomplish. But it doesn't have to end like that. Fate is not set in stone; fate is like a fabric, it can be weaved if you so much desire." He did not believe that, because he had seen it with his own eyes. How did no one else understand that? The Red Knight had been him without a doubt, once. He was the end of his ideal.

Even if he didn't become a Guardian, he would still try to save people until they turned against him. He had accepted that fate, and would face it with a smile. But he couldn't drag people along with him. Not Rin, not Sakura, not Taiga, not Luvia, not the three Valkyrie sisters.

His throat was dry. Despite all his justifications, he could not bring them to light.

"I just… want you all to be alright. I don't want you to cry." He said. His heart hurt.

"If you died… you think no one would cry for you?" He looked at her. Her eyes, ruby in color, hurt him. They were sad, for him. Because of him.

"I… I don't deserve that. I don't deserve people crying for me." His eyes stung. Hildr said nothing for a moment.

"You wanted us to remain, so we did. If you wanted us gone, we would obey," she got up, and fixed with with an uncharacteristically hard stare. "But you also wanted us to chose. You made us capable of choosing. And we chose to watch over you, as you go down your path. Even if it's wrong, there is nothing wrong with wavering and stumbling on our way. We may even find an alternate path, don't you think." She smiled, like always. And like always, it made his heart flutter.

"Hildr… you… were did you learn that?" He asked.

"You did leave us alone for a month. We had some time to discuss things."

"Still, I left you. Do you really… Are you really alright with me? With a sword, a tool?" he asked.

"We already are arms and tools, Master. But you taught us it did not always have to be that way, so, maybe you can learn that too." She said. They really… did want to be with him. Despite everything. His eyes stung, for some reason.

He imagined life without Ortlinde's friendliness and quiet dispositions; without Hildr's eagerness and smile, without Thrud's care and sternness. He could live without them but… did he really want to? Did he really deserve people like this? Maybe not, but, some part of him wanted it. Even if it was wrong, or it hurt them in the long run, he wanted to share more moments with the Valkyries.

"Then, you'll be with me? Even if I'm hurt?"

"We won't let it come to that. And you won't either, unless you want us to be sad?" She asked. He smiled as something wet went down his cheeks.

"Of course I don't." She felt her hug from behind, her face digging into his hair.

"That's good to hear. However…" She turned him around, and punched him in the face. She was a Servant, it was strong enough to hurt him.

"Why?!" He asked.

"Lady Tohsaka said it would help bring you around."

"But I already said it's okay!"

"Oooooh. Maybe I misjudged the application." Hildr said, rubbing her chin and looking at the sky. Shirou sighed.

"Where are the other two?"

"Back in London."

"You came here on your own?" He asked.

"Tohsaka came with me but, yes. She did." Hildr looked away.

"Why?" She blushed.

"it was clear you didn't want us to follow you. Logic dictated we accept it. But… even if it was impossible… even if you never wanted to see us again… I still wanted to…" Her words were caught in her throat before she laughed it off. "I don't know what's happening to me. Must be another glitch." She said, rubbing the back of her head.

Shirou smiled. They really had changed.

"It's called longing, Hildr. I've felt it too?" he said.

"For your dream?" She asked.

"For you."

"I'm glad. You know… you're going to need to make up with Ortlinde and Thrud too."

"Can't you link with them? Show them what I told you?"

"I think they'd rather hear it from you first hand, Master."

"That… I can do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another mini arc done. Writing Shirou is hard, man. The Valks too. Life is getting difficult, writing is getting difficult, and on top of that I rolled three SR servants in the Illya banner and none of them were Miyu. Being F2P is hard.
> 
> HOWEVER! This story reached 10k views, and it makes me so happy to know so many people love the Valks. So this story is going to keep on going for as long as I have energy. And for those of you who also love Married Blades, that is still being worked on. So don't worry about it.
> 
> Next up; Shirou pulls a Kiritsugu and adopts Gudako.


	8. Saving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirou pulls a Kiritsugu

"Master. We desire to speak with you," Thrud said before thrusting her spear forward. Shirou Emiya leaned his head before using countering with Kanshou and Bakuya. The Valkyrie raised her shield to block one of them, while the other attempted to flank her defence. The Warrior Maiden defended with her own offensive, pushing him off with her shield and delivering a quick series of thrusts that were so fast they seemed to blend together.

Shirou knew exactly where they would hit. Part of it was adapting over time to the fighting style of his servants, (although at that point calling their relationship servant/master seemed wrong), another was his structural analysis allowing him to see her techniques, and a third was Archer's combat skills that had been unwillingly transferred to him during their fateful duel.

Yet, that still wasn't enough to win. He pushed the Valkyries much more now, forcing them to use their full arsenal except runes, but even so he could not pull a victory. They commented on his massive improvement each time, but he did not see it. Mostly because it was all mental. Yet he felt no different from the Fuyuki Grail War.

"What about, Thrud?" he asked, stepping back and using that little break in combat to take a breather. The Valkyrie and the Magus circled each other.

"Your training," she stated simply.

"What's wrong with it?" Thrud jumped as he finished the sentence, once again assaulting him with quick thrusts. He was ready, as he jumped back and traced a bow and some projectiles he used to rain arrows upon her. The Valkyrie used her mystic code to avoid them with flight and close the gap. Shirou blocked the next attack by transforming his bow into a crude copy of the Divine Iron Shield of his maidens.

"You have improved massively, and your combat efficiency has reached 123%, yet, you still don't take on as many fights as you should," with that said, Shirou pushed her off and tried to kick her stomach. The Valkyrie retreated before that.

"I told you already. I want to save people, not kill them. That's what drove Archer to despair." He stated, his memories short circuiting on his brain once again.

"But Master, in order to get to Valhalla, you must be a brave warrior and hero. And a warrior must fight with valour, often to defend others," yeah, their definitions of hero were different. That had caused some conflict and misunderstandings but, even so, the Valkyries remained with him, and he was grateful.

"I guess that's were our paths diverge, then," he answered with some sadness. Thrud's impassive face remained, but that still got a visible reaction out of her as she rushed him like a bullet. It was a predictable pathway that he blocked with another projection. Kanshou and Bakuya locked her spear in front of his face. "Did I say something wrong?"

"You know we'll never leave you, Shirou," with that, Thrud easily lodged the spear out of his blade lock and disarmed him. She used her shield to bash him, then grabbed his neck and threw him to the floor.

With that, the match was over, with the beautiful blonde Valkyrie standing above the red headed magus.

"I'm… happy to hear that," he smiled to her, and it was a true smile. After his talk with Hildr, he began to appreciate his companions more and more, to the point he could not imagine being without them. Yet, he also knew that his path may end up with him alone. He used to think he was okay with that, but all that mattered to him now was the present.

He lovingly caressed her cheek, watching as her golden strands landed upon him. Her ruby eyes softened as she returned his smile.

"Every day, it becomes harder to resist your affections, Master. I wonder what you did to us, to make us this way." she said, leaning into his hand.

"Well, you also made me better, so I simply returned the favour," Thrud leaned down, burying him in her hair as she kissed him. For a moment, everything was silky smooth. He truly enjoyed kissing her, and if she were a little closer to the ground, he would not hesitate to wrap his arms around the Servant and make love to her on the very same floor.

"Thruuuud! You're getting off track!" A voice sounded from outside. They were on a small gym on a magus workshop. Shirou had been asked by Rin Tohsaka to help him with a crisis caused by a rogue magus she had known back in London; and that was reason enough to make her consider it her responsibility. He, of course, was glad to help. And the Valkyries wanted to observe the conflict both to make sure he was valorous and heroic and find brave souls for Valhalla.

For now, things had been quiet for now, but that all could change. The only problem they faced was a Dead Apostle infestation on a medium town in India where many families perished, even if they managed to eliminate them and save most of the children.

"You could have communicated with me trough the link, Hildr!" Thrud yelled back. Soon, the pink Valkyrie's head appeared on the window.

"But that's no fun! Yelling is the best, especially when you have a battle cry!" With a groan, Thrud straightened up and offered Shirou a hand he accepted.

"I'm not much of a shouting person,"

"No, no. She has a point Master. And your yelling voice is pretty decent. But that's not what I wanted to talk about," Thrud said, once again in serious mode.

"Oh? What was it then?" Shirou asked.

"Well, true heroes not only need combat prowess, but also legacies," the Valkyrie explained.

"Legacy?" Shirou asked.

"Indeed, something or someone that remembers them and their deeds,"

"Sounds selfish. I don't want to force anyone to remember me. That's not why I want to become a hero," Shirou was dead serious on this topic. Being famous was not what he cared about in the slightest.

"Well, your memory could inspire others to have hope. People would think about you in their darkest times. Use your deeds as a source of strength." Hildr added.

"Like I said, I don't care. As long as I save people, that is secondary," Thrud's eyes lowered, maybe it was disappointment? "Will that really disqualify me from Valhalla?"

"I –"

"– You can't say." Shirou finished for her. He had heard that many times.

"Forgive us. But it would certainly help, if you don't plan on dying in glorious battle."

"And it would certainly be glorious with your current skills!" Added Hildr once again.

"Hildr! What did we talk about?!"

"Sorry! Old habits." Shirou sighed. Banter like that was not uncommon. Each sister was getting more and more individualistic. But they remained strong and whole.

Something buzzed in his pocket. He grabbed his flip phone and answered the call.

" _Hello?"_ He waited, hearing something distant on the other end.

" _Emiya… Hello?… Can you hear me?"_ He recognized it, barely. It was the distorted voice of Rin Tohsaka.

" _I can barely hear you. Is everything alright on your end?"_ He heard shuffling on the other side of the line, and got worried instantly.

" _Yes… it's just… I don't know how to use this godforsaken thing,"_ he sweatdropped at Rin's hopelessness with anything modern like cellphones and computers.

" _Just touch the speaker button,"_ he heard some more fumbling, and then Rin's voice came clear and loud.

" _Is that okay now?"_

" _Perfect,"_

" _Right. Then, are you ready?"_

" _Always."_

" _Then let's move. We have to rescue those kids. Meet you where we arranged."_

" _Roger. See you there."_ With that, the line went dead. He then looked at Thrud.

"Got to get moving," he told her as he put on the red sacred cloak given to him by a curry loving Burial Service agent.

"Roger. Beginning synchronization. Entering combat ready mode." Shirou nodded as he exited their little base, followed by Thrud. Ortlinde and Hildr looked at them from were they stood, weapons ready and awaiting commands.

* * *

Shirou entered the visits room on the hospital. The mission had gone well, and all the kids were safe and sound, recuperating from their harrowing experience. He could not save their parents, they were all dead by the time his little group arrived at the town, but at least the kids had been left for last in order to be 'grown' as the Dead Apostle had stated.

The red headed man found himself disgusted at that, and he was not alone in that feeling thankfully. Rin had made that clear when she blasted his body into nothing with her rubies.

But two facts remained.

The first was that it was not over. There were still thousands of missing refugees that were suffering the same fate or worse.

The second was that these kids were without family now, at the mercy of their negligent government. He had saved them today, but what would happen when he could not?

Still, seeing them resting, and even cracking a smile even if bedridden warmed his heart, and made him happy. It made all the pain and worry worth it.

He exited the hospital. It was still noon, he had time to rest, train and prepare for the next task. However, he was surprised by three figures.

"Oi! Master! Done with your visits?" Hildr asked as jovially as ever, latching into his arm.

"Yes. You three alright?" while the pink haired sister seemed fine, the others were quite stiff.

"We ran into an inconvenient, Master." said Thrud.

"Yes. We tried to dispose of it, but it kept following us. Not even the strategies Tohsaka suggested for your stubbornness worked," Shirou raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, genuinely confused. Then, on the corner of the flaps from Thrud's battle attire he saw something. A small figure of fiery orange hair. "Is that a kid?"

"Indeed. It was quite persistent, even if it was scared. True valour! Come out now!" Hildr said, leaning towards the girl holding onto Thrud's left leg.

The girl was scared, dirty and somewhat bruised. She hid even more when his eyes landed on her. He knew her. He remembered every face he rescued from the hellish nightmare that was the workshop of the Dead Apostle magus.

"Hey, don't be afraid. I'm Shirou. Shirou Emiya, what's your name?" he asked, crouching at her level. She peeked at him from behind the Valkyrie with amber eyes much like his own.

"G-Gudako," Shirou raised an eyebrow.

"Gudako? What a pretty and creative name. Who gave it to you?" he tried his best to sound friendly, even if his voice sounded 'somewhat cold' according to Tohsaka.

The girl did not answer, only looked down with barely contained tears.

"We searched around, but found no matching origin, element or family relation. She's without guardian or blood relative, I'm afraid." said Ortlinde, who remained still like a statue.

Shirou felt a pang of pain in his chest, memories of long ago resurfacing. It did not help matters that she had matching eye and hair colour. She looked so vulnerable, so empty, so afraid; much like he did back then. But he could not allow himself to be swarmed by those feelings. Not now.

"Gudako, why did you follow them? Do you need something?" he asked. The girl retreated once again, but one glance at Hildr, who was smiling and leaning on her knees, seemed to boost her confidence a little.

She stepped out from behind Thrud and quickly stood in front of him, arms stretched forward while holding something in her cupped hands. Some kind of necklace.

"Mommy told me to gift good people! So… thank you for saving me, Mister hero!" she said, loud and almost forcing it out with her eyes closed.

Shirou was left speechless. This girl was offering him something as thanks, for saving her. He did not need rewards or praise, but hearing someone thank him nearly made him tear up with happiness.

_Is this what you wanted Archer? All this time?_

"Thank you, little Gudako, but I cannot take it. It's yours," At hearing this, the girl looked at him strangely, before her face contorted into seriousness.

She grabbed his significantly bigger left hand, and put the necklace into his hand before forcing his fist closed.

"It's yours." she repeated. At this gesture, he smiled again. She was so vulnerable, she had nothing, yet was giving everything to him. Something like that, he could not leave it behind. He wanted to make sure it was safe. But, at the same time, duty and logic compelled him to bury those feelings.

"Very well." He stood up, and the girl once again regained her shy demeanour. Thrud walked up to him, standing at the girl's side.

"Master, may I make a suggestion?" she said. Shirou looked at her, trying to regain his neutral expression.

"What is it?" he asked.

"This girl won't survive. Not on her own." said the Valkyrie. The girl visibly flinched, and began hugging herself.

"A-Are you sure?" he asked. He instinctively wanted to help her any way he could, but his experiences helped him suppress the urge. He needed to think things trough.

"We discussed it while you were, as some say, 'having a moment'," Orltinde even air quoted with her blank expression, which was in his opinion cute as heck. "Her chances of survival are near zero, Shirou. Unless we take care of her."

Shirou's eyes widened.

"You want to take her with us?" he asked them.

"Not at all Master. We are only suggesting the best course of action for her survival. It just seems like something you would want to know," Thrud's expression was equally blank, but Shirou could tell she was just as concerned about the girl's life. The Valkyries were heroic and valorous, but they hardly focused on saving people. They were warriors, fighters. While that caused conflicts between them at times, they usually split the work.

Emiya did the saving, while the three Valkyries did the fighting. Sometimes, the roles were reversed, but that was because even when it came to saving the warrior maidens were better than him, especially because they could fly.

"It would be fun! Having another human to train with. Another perspective, don't you think?" Hildr said, patting the scared girl in the head.

"it's all up to you, as always, Master," At Ortlinde's words, Shirou turned to them with a serious expression.

"I won't do anything that you guys are not comfortable with. You know this." He said. He desperately wanted to help Gudako, but if the Valkyries didn't want her with them, he would not go against their wishes. They already had enough with following him around.

"It would be no problem at all Master! Unless you force us to take care of her all the time." Hildr said with a playful shove that had more strength in it than intended.

"Alright," Shirou took a breath before crouching in front of the girl. "Gudako, we are travelling heroes. We can take care of you, and I'll always protect you, but our life in dangerous. I would love to have you with us, but the decision is up to you." With that said, the girl looked at him with wonder.

"You… want to be my new daddy?" he looked at her with sadness.

"I don't think I can replace your dad. But I'll take care of you, always." he said.

"Don't count us out!" said Hildr, hugging the girl and burying her in her chest despite her struggles.

"We'll also watch over you." said Ortlinde with a soft smile.

Gudako eventually escaped Hildr's hug and hid behind Shirou.

"O-okay. I'll go with you, mister Hero." said the girl. Shirou, once again smiled as he patted her head.

"We've got a long journey ahead, let's get you cleaned up."

"But I hate baths!" the girl cried out. At this, Thrud scooped her up from the neck like a puppy.

"No buts. You must be clean and disinfected for battle," said the Valkyrie, strolling towards their base.

"We are not taking her to battle!" Shirou cried out, following the eldest sister, with the other two giggling behind him.

If this was going to be the next phase in his life, he dreaded it. But… he had saved someone. Truly saved them.

And that made him happy in a way that could only be compared to the happiness he felt when he was with his beloved Valkyries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes, this is a child version of the Female Ritsuka from F/GO. Since the protagonist has no past, why not make up whatever. But don't worry, this is a one off and the next one shots will be set in London and/or Fuyuki; before the events of this one.
> 
> I thought Shirou might adopt a kid or two on his journey, since he wants to save people and imitate Kiritsugu, but knowing his experiences with imitating his dad and what he finds out in each route he might not do it without a push.
> 
> By the way, sorry this took so long and the poor quality of the previous chapter. I've been dealing with some stuff related to work and college and had my will to write sapped away. But now I'm back baby! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, read and followed/favourited this story. It makes me happy to know so many people love the Valkyries.
> 
> See you next chapter!


End file.
